Otousan
by Closely
Summary: Inuyasha’s father wasn’t the nicest when Inuyasha was growing up. How will his youngest son gain pride, praise, and respect later on? Please, read and review! COMPLETE - ONE SHOT


**Otou****-san**

**By: **Senko Tenrou****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or "Perfect" by Simple Plan****

**Summary: **Inuyasha's father wasn't the nicest when Inuyasha was growing up. How will his youngest son gain pride, praise, and respect later on?

**A/n: **Well, I was just listening to music when I got this idea. I found this sound and the meaning I got from it was that the boy was always trying to impress his father so much… It reminded me of Inuyasha, I suppose, because, being a hanyou, he thought he could never live up to what his father was. Now, I don't want this to be such a boring speech because I don't like those, so lemme continue and write this. It's going to be a simple one-shot.****

He'd fought so hard, tried so valiantly. All for nothing, really. He'd never reached the full potential of a demon. He couldn't. He was a mere _hanyou his father had said. Every time he and Sesshoumaru had sparred – claws barred – Inuyasha had always lost and his onii-sama – as he'd been forced to call – had won, gotten the praise from his father__. For praise, love, Inuyasha had always turned to his human mother. She was kind and sweet to Inuyasha and he the same to her as where Sesshoumaru was so solemn with her. His older brother didn't like mother much though he never quite figured out why. She made dinner every night, was understanding in matters where father was not. But, she was simply Sesshoumaru's __stepmother. Maybe that was it…_

**  
Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me  
  
  
**

Inuyasha had always thought he was the underling of the family for his flaw. Never once had there been a hanyou in the family – of course, again, nor had there ever been a human child bearer, either. But, the worst of it all was when his mother became ill. She'd died not too long after and the nine-year-old hanyou was left with his mourning father and sickeningly jubilant elder brother. His father was expecting so much, even before his wife's death, but after, he was expecting ten times more. Inuyasha couldn't keep up and his father nearly blew his top. Sesshoumaru gained praise by the minute and Inuyasha was left again, looked down on by both his father and brother. Inuyasha never once hated his father, only worked to become better. He was proud, happy to have such a strong and demanding father! It was all he had to work for anymore… 

Though, his brother may have been a different story. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought – both verbally and physically – every day! Bruises and gashes marred their skin each time – though healed quickly. Sesshoumaru nearly lost his head, factually, a few times – courtesy of Inuyasha's unbelievable anger – where as Sesshoumaru stayed cool during battle, reading the opponents moves and letting nothing her his nerves. His father saw the blood spill and ferocity practically every time but did nothing. Inuyasha's thought that his father found it a good act for improvement – considering he'd always been strict with training. Admiration only built for his lenience. 

**  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
**

No matter how fast he grew, how tall he became, how proper he spoke, how well he fought, how easily he agreed, how quickly he did chores and how much he sweated doing them, Inuyasha wasn't completely accepted by his father. Even if he could compete against, win against, most youkai in the whole forest – save his brother, of course; he hadn't been strong enough to beat Sesshoumaru. He found himself a good worker, though he was usually to lazy or busy with training to do it. That was a put down to his father…

**  
  
And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright**

Being hanyou, Inuyasha got sick sometimes because of his human side. He'd found that true demon could not get sick. Even when he was ill, Inuyasha fought twice as hard and did twice as much work. Father had found that impressing – Inuyasha was told – for he knew Inuyasha was ill even when his son tried so hard to hide it. When Inuyasha was sick, he got less angry – the hanyou had noted – and he wasn't as enthusiastic about eating meals then because of nausea. His father had once said that he began to look pale and out-of-it, dizzy almost, at those times. Inuyasha had even gotten an "I'm proud of you" out of his father at one time when he was at his worst, feeling extremely queasy but still sparring. His father was proud and that meant so was he – and that was good taking in tat self-pride wasn't a strong point when he was young.

**  
  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect**

Happiness didn't last very long for a very big reason. Inuyasha had started picking fights, taking his father's pride as a vast boost in confidence. When his father was pompous of his hanyou son, it meant something – something big. Inuyasha was victorious against every opponent and he went home to tell his father every night about who he won to and how, eager for praise. He was arrogant of his abilities. There were times when he picked a fight with the wring person's kid, times where the parent came after Inuyasha and rebelled on it, saying that Inuyasha had beat up their kid for no apparent reason. But, there was a reason to the kids; they thought it was a fun way to test their skills and it was a fair fight. Inuyasha only challenged the kid and the child accepted the battle; he didn't jump the playmate if they denied the invitation, either. It was fair. But, once and a while, parents became angry when they saw their adolescent come home bruised and beaten. And, of course, they tracked down the child's parents. Sometimes, it led to a battle between the parents…

Inuyasha had picked the wrong person to fight when he was fourteen. He'd battled against a boy – one that was two years older than him – with a powerful family and won. That'd pissed off the wrong family. And, Inuyasha learned, that was just suicide. Inuyasha'd been inside, doing his chores when he heard a loud bang on the front door and he'd heard his father yell that he was going to get the door. Inuyasha had peaked over the stairwell out of curiosity. Father opened the door and nearly had his head taken off by a fierce blow. His father'd ducked just in time, thankfully, and delivered his own punch at the gruff, muscled – and most likely hired – man that stood in the doorway.

Inuyasha'd gotten in trouble that night – yelling had echoed throughout the whole house. Father'd been furious at him, though furious was a mere understatement. He'd taken his son's fight because he picked on the wrong child. He was so disappointed, embarrassed at him own son; it was frightening for him to see his father brawling with that huge man. His father had received a fair amount of bruises for that fight – including a completely black and blue jaw. The next day, father had packed Inuyasha's belonging and kicked Inuyasha out, banned him from coming back.

He was shunned, again.

**  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect**

Decades later, Inuyasha held the Shikon-no-tama – Kagome's gift before leaving – close to his heart in remembrance and hope as he stood before the home where he once lived. His mother's grave was no farther than ten feet from him, along with his father's – who had ordered to lie beside his mother when he died. His whole family – he had a very big family – had lived and died in this house. Long lines of graves were buried at the left of the house with wilted, withered, and long dead flowers sitting on the graves. Inuyasha sighed wistfully as he stared at his home, empty and dying with age – falling apart. Memories of and in that house swirled in his mind, until he became dizzy, that is, and blocked them out. He set a single flower on both his mother and father's grave and extended his hand to stare at the jewel as it pulsed with power and color – a pinkish red hue. "Accept this, accept me," He whispered, clasping his hand around the jewel. "Accept my demon… unleash it, accept me – please, if anything, I deserve this," he wished aloud. 

Light, it was all he saw for a moment. His eyes widened when the light faded and pain took over, dropping the Shikon as it seared in his hand. He nearly doubled over, bringing himself to one knee as pain lanced through his veins, body. It was almost like the first time he turned human, at seven years of age – since the blood needed time to develop – when it hurt so badly to transform like that. Over the years, the pain had dulled and soon left completely. But, this time – it was exactly like the first time. He was outside, playing with his brother, when—His thought ended abruptly when he looked down and saw his nails dull out – like humans. He felt his hands tighten when the nails lengthened leisurely – almost painfully slow. He felt the ears on his head shrink and slid to the side of his head, where human ears sat. _I'm turning human, right? He thought until he felt the ears lengthen to a point and hide under his silver, near white, tresses._

His long-clawed hand reached up to feel his ears. A pointy, elf-like ear stunned him. _Demon now?__ What the hell am I changing into? He wondered. His ears were like Sesshoumaru's, his claws were extremely long, and dangerous, too, now. He practically felt himself growing taller, even in his crouched position. The pain was fading, he noted. Had his wish been granted? Inuyasha stood when the pain subsided to a dull ache and stretched stiffly. He noted that his arm length had increased and he was definitely taller. Was he…? "Thank you," he murmured unconsciously, staring at the two graves that sat beside each other. He looked for the fallen jewel but found it missing. Was he youkai? He had to find out._

Sprinting off in a flash, he also noticed that his speed and stamina developed more fully. He found the stream that his mother had always bathed him in and kneeled at the edge, peering into the clear water. He found a reflection staring back at him, one he didn't recognize, at first. His demon, his youkai. It had worked. He was… he was youkai! Two crimson strips strained his cheeks and a violet crescent moon marred his forehead. His amber eyes shined a sharper golden than usual, involuntarily alert. He stood and looked up, through the thick foliage above where he knew his mother and father were smiling down on him.

"Accept this, father; thanks for your teaching…"

**'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect**

**A/n: **Hey minna! ^_^ I _really hope you like this! I've been trying to get some one-shots done because I haven't had one up on ff.net is such a long time so… here! Please, please, please, tell me if you like this! Oh, and I'll be grateful if you review, too!_

**Thankies****,**

**_Senko Tenrou_**


End file.
